A package for storing semiconductor light emitting element, for example, is shown in Japanese Patent Official Gazette laid open No. 2003-163378. The package is provided with a package 1 made of resin with a concave portion of inclined inner wall 7 on the upper face, as shown in FIG. 8 of the Gazette. On the bottom face of the concave portion of the package 1, a first lead frame 3a and a second lead frame 4a, both are arranged facing to each other, are provided. One electrode of semiconductor light emitting element 2 is mounted on the first lead frame 3a to be connected electrically. Another electrode of the light emitting element 2 is connected with the second lead frame 4a through a wire 5. In the concave portion of the package 1, a translucent sealing resin 6 is filled for sealing.
In such a package, light emitted from the light emitting element 2 is radiated outward through the sealing resin 6.